Antagonists
For other Themes, see Themes. Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences The Comic *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempts to kill Rick. (Issue 6) *Thomas, a prison inmate, kills Rachel and Susie and attempts to do so with Andrea. (Issue 15, Issue 16) *Dexter and Andrew try to kick Rick's group out of the Prison, using guns from the armory. (Issue 18) *The Governor tries to take the Prison from Rick's group. He murders, tortures, rapes, and feeds people to Penny Blake and other zombies. (Comic Series) *Bruce Cooper and Gabe are The Governor's right hand men who knowingly help and try to take the prison from Rick's group, almost killing some such as Glenn and Michonne. *Eugene, a cage fighter in Woodbury, kills Harold when angered. He also fights Michonne later on. (Issue 31) *Caesar Martinez tries to give the Prison's location away to the Governor. (Comic Series) *A group of three unnamed men try to rob and rape Rick, Abraham, and Carl. (Comic Series) *Ben, a child member of the Atlanta group, kills his twin brother, Billy. (Issue 61) *The Hunters try to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Pete, a doctor in Alexandria Safe-Zone, who abuses his family and tries to kill Rick, accidentally kills Regina. (Comic Series) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, pushes one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also try to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Comic Series) *The Saviors, led by Negan, have tried to kill people from Rick's group several times, and succeeded twice with the deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn. (Issue 98, Issue 100) The TV-Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (TV Series) *Shane shoots Otis in the leg and leaves him for the walkers to eat and later kills Randall. He also attempts to kill Rick three times to be the group's leader again and to have Lori and Carl Grimes to himself. (Save the Last One, 18 Miles Out, Better Angels) *A group of survivors consisting of Dave, Tony, Sen, Nate and Randall try to force their group onto Hershel's Farm and later attempt to kill Rick, Hershel and Glenn. (Nebraska, Triggerfinger) *Tomas attempts to put Rick's life at risk. (Sick) *The Governor is expected to be an enemy of Rick's group. (Season 3) *Andrew lets walkers into the prison causing the deaths of Theodore and Lori. (Killer Within) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, and keeps Kelly hostage, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Video Game) *Larry tries to leave Lee behind when the drugstore is overrun by punching him out. He then repeatedly antagonizes Lee by bullying, intimidating, and threatening him with his secret. (A New Day,Starved For Help) *Jolene attacks Lee and Danny in the woods. (Starved For Help) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the survivors and eat them afterwards. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lot Bandits attack the hotel. (Long Road Ahead) *An unnamed man starts stalking the group after they reach Savannah and later kidnaps Clementine. (Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. The Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Cher, Shorty, and 2 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip later tries to rape an inocent girl and feed her to a zombified Penny Blake. *Gene Gavin, Barker and Manning rule Woodbury unjustly, and even kill Detroit. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham tries to kill Lilly Caul. (The Road to Woodbury) *Brian Blake keeps a tank full of people's heads, takes advantage of Megan Lafferty, and continues to feed people to Penny. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes Category:Antagonists